¡Esa roca es mía!
by Wissh
Summary: La decencia antes que la villanía, se decía a sí mismo. Esta vez, ningún tonto muggle lo iba a sacar de sus dominios, porque ¡esa roca era de él!


_El Potterverso pertenece a __J. . Este fic participa en el reto _Medievo y Fundadore_s__ del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**_._**Y me tocó Hengist De Woodcroft, el fundador de Hogsmeade.

**¡Esa roca es mía!**

**Wissh**

* * *

_La decencia antes que la villanía, se decía a sí mismo. Esta vez, ningún tonto muggle lo iba a sacar de sus dominios, porque ¡esa roca era de él!_

* * *

¡No hay derecho! ¡Muggles al fin! Se les alimenta, se les cuida, se les presta los mejores servicios que todo hombre, mago o no, puede tener en esos tiempos que corren y ¿tienen la osadía de echarlo como a una vil rata de su granja? ¿Y por qué? Paranoia, impuestos... inquisición. ¡Hogueras y fogatas! ¡Viles sapos, feos y roñosos inspectores muggles!

¡Ingratos, malagradecidos! No sabrían dónde están parados si no fuera por las eternas horas del Señor que él pasó escuchando a una brujita, anciana y temblorosa, hablar sobre constelaciones en Hogwarts. Incluso sus conocimientos de Herbolaria, inducidos por un afán de sus profesores en enseñarles las propiedades nimias de un puñado de plantas, los había ayudado de mantener vivas sus cosechas. Aquellas valiosas segadas de trigo que los salvaba de ser sacudidos como sacos de tripas por los alguaciles del Lord de ese condado. O que los libraba de ver sus alacenas vacías. ¡Vacías como sus primarias cabezas!

¡Estúpidos! ¡Haraganes y mugrosos!

Sus pertenencias: pergaminos, calderos, arcones de ropa y demás cachivaches; toda una vida, una vida de treinta y tres años ―cinco de esos años en Hogwarts―, acumulando polvo, lluvia y malos tiempos en una destartalada carreta jalada por un rucio de piernas enclenques. Sin un hogar, la precariedad de su situación más que causarle preocupaciones, o algún tipo de malestar o síntoma hipocrático, le ofendía. Muy profundamente. Él, un ejemplar de la decencia encarnada, culto, con la gracia de la escritura de los latinos muy bien desarrollada, y la compañía de una varita, estaba sin granja ni techo. Y eso le propulsaba deseos e instintos no propios de un mago bien templado.

Además de una incómoda sensación de…hambre.

Bajó del lomo del asno y oteó los alrededores. A unas pocas millas de ahí estaba Hogwarts, precedido por un Lago y un bosque con habitantes bastante desagradables. Quizás no fuera un mal lugar para pasar la noche; los muggles no se aventuraban a esos lugares por miedo de que los espectros y ánimas traviesas los pierdan de los caminos, o los devoren. Fobias infantiles y tontas, si alguien alguna vez le preguntara su opinión.

De las alforjas extrajo lo que quedaba de la hogaza de pan que desayunó al alba, y que ahora consistiría su magro almuerzo. Una taberna. Una taberna sería un divino regalo para su alma cansada y hambrienta. Un lugar donde beber una pinta de cerveza de mantequilla, donde reposar sus cansados pies y donde sentirse un poco a gusto con su entorno.

Notó algo muy particular que sostenía la rueda de la carreta a modo de cuña. Una roca. Lo bastante grande para romper el anillo de madera, y lo bastante pequeña como para ser levantada. Masticando con un gesto oriundo y pensativo, la tomó entre sus dedos callosos y la llevó ante sus ojos. Muy pegada a su nariz.

―Así que una Taberna… ―murmuró como quién dice un secreto―. No es mala idea.

No lo era. Ver la roca y pensar en su existencia como _objeto_ inmóvil e inerte, apegado al suelo por su peso y sacado de su hábitat por su curiosa mano, lo hizo recordar su propia experiencia. Guardó otro poco de pan para la cena, y palmeó los cuartos traseros del asno con una sonrisa. La sonrisa del que acaba de hacer un maravilloso descubrimiento.

Ese lugar sería su roca.

Ningún inspector que lo echara de casa, no normas, ni paranoias, ni Lores, ni muggles faltos de brillantez y luces. Porque la decencia iba antes de la villanía de los más brutos, y él, Hengist De Woodcroft, del condado de Gloucestershire, era un mago muy decente. Ese lugar sin dueño sería de él, y sólo los magos con propiedades bien establecidas eran personas decentes.

Y esta vez ningún tonto muggle lo iba a sacar de sus nuevos dominios. ¡No señor! Ellos jamás iban a pisar esas tierras. Porque, a partir de ese instante de epifanía, esa roca se convertía en su más sagrada pertenencia y no habrían paranoias, ni impuestos, ni inquisición, ni hogueras y fogatas que lo detuvieran.

―¡Esa roca! ―exclamó, con un ademán de su varita que aumentó el tamaño de la roca hasta ubicarla, orgullosa y grande en el medio del camino―. ¡Es mía!

Fue la declaración que Hengist De Woodcroft, del condado de Gloucestershire, hizo antes de fundar la única villa del mundo mágico poblada por magos, únicamente. Porque realmente…los muggles, a veces, son una gran catástrofe.

―――――――――

Rápido y muy corto. Lo escribí mientras descansaba de…mi tesis de grado :´( Dum da duuuum!

¿Qué tal? No sé si me tomé muchas libertadas para "escribir y crear" este personaje que acabo de conocer. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está :) ¿Qué les pareció?

**743 palabras, **sin contar disclaimer, título, ni etc.

Un beso!


End file.
